


Wonderland (with you)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fair, Fluff, Kid!Superfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex and Maggie take the girls (Kara, Lena and Lucy) to a fair.OrJeremiah makes Alex's dreams come true.(This one takes place about three weeks before the end of their summer vacation, about 2 months after Alex and Maggie start dating)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one'll probably be the last new one for a while. I'm heading back to campus tomorrow, and I'll have to settle in over the weekend and actually see my friends and be social. (If I get time I might write a tiny one tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up.)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks to @swanqueenfic13 for the fair idea!

Alex's dad calls her into his office, and Alex gulps. She couldn't be in trouble, could she? She hasn't been called into his office since she was fifteen and her mother caught her doing science experiments in her room. (In her defense, if her mother hadn't barged in like that, the toaster _probably_ wouldn't have exploded in the first place.) Either way, she got grounded for a month and she hasn't been in trouble since.

As she walks into her dad's office, Alex reminds herself that she is twenty years old, a _grown ass woman_ , and that she's done nothing wrong. (Unless you count Maggie sleeping over two nights ago when no one else was home 'something wrong'. It definitely hadn't _felt_ wrong, though. Pretty fucking _right_ , actually. And her parents don't know about that, at least, she doesn't think.) Her fears are soothed a little when she sees her dad is sitting on the couch to the side, not behind his desk like with the toaster-fiasco. He's also holding two glasses of whiskey, and hands one to her, motioning for her to sit down next to him.

Okay, so she's probably not in trouble.

"So, honey, how are things with you and Maggie?"

He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know, _control the blushing, Danvers_. (She fails to control the blushing.)

"Uh, they're good, really good actually. I, uh, I really like her. She's... Pretty much perfect, Dad."

She can't help it, she smiles at the thought of her girlfriend. They've been dating for a little over two months now, and Alex couldn't be happier. Maggie has been perfect, doting on her, _courting_ her ("like the lady you are, Danvers") and never pushing her into anything, and Alex loves her so much sometimes she thinks she's going to burst. Her thoughts inevitably stray to two nights ago, their first night together, and she's momentarily lost in the memory of soft skin and softer hair and gentle hands and _absolute perfection_ , and then waking up to the softest kisses, with Maggie's naked body flush against hers, and the _utter happiness_ that came with that, and-

Her dad clears his throat, and she feels the blush creep up from her neck again.

"Yeah, no, it's good, we're good. I love her, Dad, and she loves me, so."

Alex is blushing and Alex is shrugging shyly and Alex can't look her dad in the eye, but then he places a strong hand on her shoulder and she looks up to find his smile directed at her, and his eyes slightly wetter than they usually are. He squeezes her shoulder before speaking.

"I am so happy that you're happy, Alex. You have no idea how beautiful it is to see."

And Alex surges forward to hug her dad, because she's so fucking _thankful_ for her parents, and the last two months have been absolutely amazing thanks to them.

Because it's one thing to tell your parents you're gay and have them accept you, but it's a whole other thing to actually bring a girl home and introduce her as your girlfriend. To hold her hand at family movie night and to kiss her softly in the kitchen when your mom's there too, and let her wrap her arm around your waist and nuzzle your neck in plain sight of your whole entire family.

But she got to do that. And Maggie... Maggie is _wonderful_ , talking business with her dad and psychology with her mom, and always doing the dishes when she comes over for dinner, and keeping the PDA to the perfect level of soft affection that makes Alex's parents _smile_ , because their daughter is happy and their daughter is _loved_ , and that's honestly all they want. Alex can't believe she has it this good, that her parents genuinely and truly just want her to be happy.

Her dad pulls away and clinks their glasses together.

"To Maggie," he says, and Alex grins.

"To Maggie."

They both take a sip, and Alex sits back against the arm rest of the couch again.

"So, Dad, did you just call me in here to make sure I'm happy with my girlfriend?"

"Surprisingly, no, that was just a happy coincidence. You know how I always take the Superfriends fishing near the end of the summer?"

"Yeah, isn't that supposed to be this weekend?"

"Well, yeah, but Kara has informed me that _fishing is gross, Dad, me and the girls don't wanna go this year_. So, I was wondering, you and Maggie still want to roadtrip back up to NYU in the fall, right?"

"Yeah?" Alex says, involuntarily smiling at the mention of their plans. Maggie's dad had gotten a new car over the summer, and Maggie was going to be driving the old one back up to New York a week before classes were due to start. She'd asked Alex to come with her, so they could make it a fun roadtrip instead of a long, boring drive. Alex had, of course, immediately agreed and cancelled her flight. Both girls had been saving up to do as many fun things as possible while on the road, not to mention to pay for the sheer amount of gas they would need.

"So, I was thinking, what if you and Maggie take the girls to that fair that's going to be in town this weekend while I take the boys fishing, and I pay for the gas for your trip? And all the tickets to the fair, of course."

Alex feels her eyes get bigger and her jaw drop. If they don't have to pay for gas, they- they can go to that cute little bed and breakfast she's been hiding from Maggie, because she's been saving, saving, saving, and she just couldn't seem to save enough but it's right on the beach and it's _perfect_ , like Maggie, and she _really_ wants to take her there.

"Are you- are you serious?"

"Of course, honey."

"Just for taking the girls to the fair?"

"Yup."

"Just Kara and Lena and Lucy?"

"Indeed."

"Just take them to the fair? That's it?"

"Yes, Alex," her dad says, amused at her disbelief. But he doesn't know he's making his daughter's dreams come true - not dreams like aspirations, no - _literal_ dreams, because ever since she came across that place's website, her dreams have been filled with Maggie's caramel skin against white, white sheets, filled with black hair splayed out over fluffy pillows, filled with _Maggie, Maggie, Maggie,_ with the beach as their backdrop and the waves as their soundtrack.

"Wow, Dad! Thank you! I have to go call Maggie right now! Would you excuse me?"

Jeremiah nods with a chuckle, and Alex pecks his cheek before bolting out the door and calling Maggie to tell her that they have to leave _at least_ three days earlier for their trip, because _I have this amazing place I wanna take you, babe_ and _yeah, my dad's great, huh?_ and _you better pack a bikini, Sawyer._

"The fair's on Saturday. My dad's paying for your ticket. We'll be at your place at eight."

"Tell your dad thanks, Danvers. Can't wait."

Alex pokes her head into her dad's office, where he's sitting behind his desk now, glasses low on his nose.

"Maggie says thank you. And just so you know, I would've done it for free. We've been wanting to go anyway."

"Well, then-"

"Nope, too late, no take-backs."

Her dad grins, and she walks around his desk to wrap an arm around him and lean her head on his.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you."

Alex hopes he knows she's thanking him for accepting her, loving her, supporting her, and not just gas money.

***

Maggie's waiting outside when they get to her house, leaning against her mailbox wearing jean shorts, Vans, a soft blue T-shirt and a black and white flannel around her waist. She's got sunglasses perched on her head and Alex is in love. She climbs out to open the passenger door for her girlfriend, and receives a soft kiss for her trouble.

"What a gentleman."

"Gotta treat my lady right."

Kara pretends to gag from the back seat, and Alex sticks her tongue out at her. The little girl giggles. Alex looks over the three girls in the back seat with adoration. They all have matching braids in their hair, which Alex got up _very_ early to do, thank you very much, and Kara and Lena, of course, are each wearing one of the other's sneakers. They all look adorable, and Alex smiles at the _domesticity_ of it all. She laces her fingers with Maggie's and gives her hand a squeeze before starting the car.

While they're driving, Maggie turns around in her seat to ask the girls what they're most excited about doing at the fair. All three girls light up, talking over each other, and Maggie laughs before silencing them.

"Okay, okay, one at a time. Lena?"

The dark-haired girl perks up at being asked first, and Alex would swoon at Maggie's perfection if she did that kind of thing, which she doesn't. She _doesn't_. (She totally does.)

"I wanna go on the ferris wheel! I heard you can see the whole town from the top! Don't you think that's cool, Maggie?"

"That's the _coolest_ , Little Luthor, I'm excited for that. What about you, Lucy?"

Kara pouts, but Maggie sends her a wink and it's quickly replaced with a smile.

"Lois said they have a game where you shoot plastic ducks with a water gun, and if you knock one down, you get a prize!"

"That sounds exciting! Are you gonna try to win a prize?"

"Yeah! Because Lois said Clark couldn't even win her one, but Dad says I'm better at shooting than Clark anyway, so I'm pretty sure I can do it, and then I can tease him."

"I'm sure you can. I might try to win one for _my_ girl, too." She smirks at Alex, meeting her eyes for a second. Alex can't believe she still blushes when this girl so much as _looks_ at her. "What about you, Kara?"

"They have a big kid roller coaster, and I'm _finally_ tall enough, and Alex promised to take me on it. Oh, and cotton candy. Lots and lots of cotton candy."

"I gotta agree with you there, Little Danvers, lots and lots of cotton candy."

***

They walk through the gates just as they open for the day, Lucy up on Maggie's shoulders and Kara and Lena each holding one of Alex's hands. They went over some ground rules in the car, one of which being that the girls must be holding hands with either Alex or Maggie at all times. The excitement in the air is palpable, and Alex quickly finds herself swept up in the atmosphere of the fair. The feeling of doing this with Maggie creates a near-permanent smile on her face, and it's really not her fault if she imagines the future, with _their_ son or daughter on Maggie's shoulders, and rings on their fingers. It's the _atmosphere_ , okay?

The view from the ferris wheel is just as breathtaking as Lena had hoped. Alex hears her squeal all the way from their separate carts. (Maggie convinces her to let the little girls get in their own cart, instead of splitting them with the older girls, because _maybe I wanna kiss you properly at the top, Danvers_ and _they're literally right above us, Alex, you can watch them the whole time_.)

They get cotton candy after that, because Kara literally _cannot_ wait anymore, and the combined force of Kara _and_ Maggie pouting at her is way too much for Alex to handle. Kara basically inhales hers, whereas Lena and Lucy take their time. Alex rolls her eyes affectionately when Lena shares with Kara, even though it's not really fair. The cutest one is Maggie, though. She pinches tiny pieces of the pink sugary treat off the stick and lets it melt on her tongue, closing her eyes happily every time. Alex digs out her phone and manages to get a picture of Maggie looking like she's eating pure joy in food form, and if she sets it as her background, well, she's allowed.

(Maggie kisses her when she sees it. Cotton candy has never tasted so _good_.)

Lucy squeals when she sees the duck-shooting stall, and Maggie lets her down from her shoulders to lead the way. The teenage boy running the stall smirks cockily when he hands Lucy a water gun, and Alex glares at him. The look on his face when Lucy manages to get a duck down on her second go is priceless, and he hands her her lion-plushy grumpily. Lucy's smiling from ear to ear, hugging her new toy tightly to her chest, and Alex's heart warms at the sight. Then it's Maggie's turn, and she smirks at Alex before taking a duck down with one short burst of water, and Alex gulps, because Maggie's form is probably _regulation_ perfect, and it's really hot. She hands over the raccoon plushy she won triumphantly, turning her cheek to Alex for a kiss. Alex obliges, placing the kiss maybe a little closer to Maggie's mouth than strictly necessary. (Maggie doesn't seem to mind.)

Lena and Lucy aren't tall enough for the roller coaster yet, so Maggie offers to stay behind with them while the Danvers sisters go for a ride. Kara squeals and hugs Maggie before dragging Alex off to the line, practically bouncing with excitement. Alex smiles at her little sister, picking her up onto her shoulders so she can see all the way to the front of the line.

"There're only seventeen people in front of us, Alex. Can you turn around so I can see of I can- hey, there's Maggie and Lena and Lucy! They're waving at us. I think Maggie's blowing you a kiss, Alex. D'you want me to blow one back?"

Alex giggles and nods and grins when her sister does so super enthusiastically. Damn, she got lucky.

Kara screams from the second the roller coaster reaches its first drop right up until they stop. Her voice is hoarse and her cheeks are red, but she's smiling and her eyes are twinkling, and, yeah, Alex would've done this for free.

Seeing her little sister this happy is all the reward she needs.

(Three days with Maggie in that bed and breakfast is going to be _amazing_ , though. There's a difference between need and _want_ , anyway.)

***

It's already dark when they finally leave, many prizes and rides and cotton candy breaks later. They're some of the last people out of the fair, and the three girls in the back seat are asleep before they're even out of the parking lot. Alex drives, even though Maggie offered, because she told Lena and Lucy's parents she was driving them, and she's responsible like that, but Maggie's hand is on her thigh the whole way, her thumb rubbing small circles into Alex's skin. It's strangely soothing.

She takes the girls home first, and Maggie helps her settle them in Kara's room before they close the door and head downstairs.

"D'you want me to take you-"

She's pinned against the wall before she can finish her offer to drive Maggie home. When Maggie's hands start making their way up Alex's abs under her shirt, she pulls back slightly. It takes almost everything in her, because _damn_ did her girlfriend look hot with that gun today. And also in general, but.

"Babe, there are kids here. And my parents are sleeping right upstairs."

"Damn it," Maggie says, softly kissing Alex's neck as she presses their bodies together. "How long until our trip again?"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that in Afrikaans (my native language, English is my second) cotton candy is called "spookasem", which translates directly to "ghost breath"? I dunno, I just thought it was cute enough to mention.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this one-shot and any future ones you would like to see!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
